The Black Knight and the Blue Angel
by LeoPrime13
Summary: Guilt is what Kirito felt when he failed to protect the Moonlit Black Cat and almost got Sachi killed. He left the guild, only to have Sachi wishing for him to come back. With a new found promise, Kirito will do everything in his power to protect Sachi and Keita from Death's grasp and possibly keep that promise he made to Sachi long ago. KiritoxSachi.
1. Matter of Time

**_The Black Knight and the Blue Angel_**

Chapter 1: Matter of Time

* * *

 _ **Warning: This is an Alternate Universe, this will be a different story to the original anime. This is a Kirito x Sachi fanficiton and it will not have Kirito x Asuna in it. Story will also contain violence, vulgar language, sexual references, and dark themes not suitable for younger than sixteen years old. Reader's discretion is advised and please enjoy.**_

* * *

Location: Floor 27, Labyrinth [June 22, 2023]

Everything was happening so suddenly; time was like it has come to a crawl and it almost feel like everything was falling apart. Kirito was watching people dying in front of him, ones he called his friends and he was doing his damn best to fight against the monsters that were killing them. One by one, each of them were being outnumbered and it he was trying his best to destroy them all before any of them could kill every last one of them. It started off with Ducker, then Sasamaru, and then Tetsuo. All disappeared into blue and white hexagons before vanishing into the air.

The only ones who are alive was himself and a young girl with dark blue hair and pale blue eyes, blocking one of the dwarf's attacks with her spear as many more of the monsters begin to surround her. Kirito begins hacking his way towards her, desperately trying to get to her.

"SACHI! HOLD ON!" Kirito yells.

Sachi frantically looks at the black hair swordsman, tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she tried her best to stay alive. Her fear of dying is something she knew she wants to overcome, but knew it was inevitable.

"K-Kirito…" she said before feeling something hit her across her back.

Her eyes widen as she loss grip of her weapon as she begins to fall down to the ground, looking at Kirito before smiling genuinely at him. However, Kirito was in distraught to see the girl that he promised to protect was dying right in front of her. The horrid realization made him shiver and cried out her name, but couldn't do anything but just let fear take control of him and just made him watch.

How in the hell did it go so wrong?

* * *

 _Three weeks ago_

" _Sachi, Switch!" Kirito said as he parried the giant mantis._

" _O-Okay." Sachi replied as she gripped her sword and shield and begin to move forward._

 _The young girl begins to swing her sword at the giant mantis but it did to little or no damage whatsoever to the giant insect. The mantis screech and hisses at the girl as it raises its scythe-like claw above and begin to swing downward. Sachi's eyes widen as she raised her shield as the attack from the giant bug made contact with the shield, causing it to crack._

" _Sachi!" Kirito screams._

 _Kirito quickly grabbed his sword and lunge towards the giant bug and cut its arm off, before stabbing it in the chest. The mantis screams in pain before being engulf by a flash of light and then exploded into thousands of blue and white hexagons. Kirito sighs in relief as he put his sword away back into its sheath and look at Sachi._

" _Sachi, are you alright?" Kirito asks._

" _Yeah, I'm fine." she said, still getting over her fear._

" _Sachi, you know you have to level up or else you won't be able to level up." Kirito scolds her but gently._

 _The shy dark bluenette looks down in disappointment, once more, she has failed yet again to conquer her fear and level up. This has been happening for about almost a month since Kirito had join the Moonlit Black Cats and with Keita being the persuasive person he is, convince him to train Sachi to get some extra levels so she can fight against stronger monsters and be on the same level as the rest of the guild. However, it wasn't going too well since her attacks were well as pathetic._

 _Kirito knew that she wasn't the strongest in the group, but he promised Keita to help Sachi to level up and he also promised Sachi that he'll protect her to the very ends of the game. He never felt more comfortable in his life since he joined them and he wanted to keep it that way. He looks at the shy girl in pity, knowing that he would never forgive himself if something happened to her or the guild. He placed a hand onto her head, ruffling her hair a bit as she looks up at him having a genuine smile on his face._

" _Sachi, remember the promise I made to you?" he asks._

" _Y-Yes, of course."_

" _Just remember, that I'm always there for you and I will protect you and the Moonlit Black Cats."_

 _Sachi smiles faintly but it was still visible to see, she was glad to have someone like Kirito to have around in the guild, the one that could come to help her in a time of crisis was Keita. But that didn't matter, all that matters is that as long as Kirito is alive… She'll be happy._

" _Thank you, Kirito-kun."_

* * *

Kirito snapped back into reality as he looks around to see himself not in the secret dungeon anymore. From what he could tell, he was outside and it was nightfall. He doesn't even remember what has happened, only remembering was watching Sachi getting strike in the back by a rock golem.

' _Oh my God, Sachi!'_ Kirito thought.

His thoughts went into a state of panic at the sudden thought, his mind then quickly recover when he finally remembered. His anger and despair took control over him as he went full-on berserk and started killing everything in his path. the ones that attack him did not hurt him, but because of their numbers overpowered made his health deplete very rapidly and it made him collapse more than once, but he was able to kill all of them. His mind then return back to normal when felt something heavy on his arms. He looks down to see an unconscious Sachi being held in a bridal position, only having her health depleted down to a five. He looks at his own and it just a bad as Sachi was.

 _Kirito LV 50: 0127/8250 HP_

 _Sachi LV 25: 0005/2235 HP_

Kirito couldn't believe that after all this, she was still alive, he doesn't know how she was still alive but he didn't care all that much. But despite all this, he still couldn't save the rest of the guild. He couldn't save anyone and he doesn't know how he's going to tell Keita about this. He couldn't move his legs because of his low HP and he was carrying the limped and sleeping Sachi. But he needs to get to town fast or else the two of them will die.

He tried his best to fight off the tears as he begins to take a step slowly but surely as possible, he would've use a teleportation crystal to the nearest town, but he didn't think about that since he was too occupied to get Sachi to safety. Suddenly, he heard rustling behind the tall grass and saw a wolf sneaking towards them. Kirito knelt down to the ground as place one of his hands to grab his sword and unsheathed it carefully but slowly as he tried his best to keep an eye on both the wolf and Sachi. He grits his teeth and hilt as he waits for the beast to attack.

And just as predicted, the wolf lunge towards the two and Kirito used all of his might and swung at the dire wolf, getting a critical hit as the wolf explodes into a million of hexagons. Kirito knew that this wasn't going to last due to the spawn rate during at night time and monsters get stronger just a tad bit. When Kirito was full health, he couldn't care less how much has spawn, but with how low it is and Sachi's, he's not going to take any chances. He put his sword back into its sheath as he begins to pick Sachi back up and begin to get up.

he knew that he needs to get to Taft as fast as his legs could go, just so he could get Sachi back to safety. As fate decides to be nice to Kirito, a figure was walking on the trail wearing a brown cloak and hood. He didn't care who was under the hood, just as long he or she could them get back to Taft, that's all that matters.

"H-Help." Kirito stammered.

The figure looks at the two teenagers and instantly ran towards them. The figure took off the hood to reveal a boy with brown hair and turquoise eyes was wearing a worried expression on his face.

"All you alright?" the boy asks.

"N-Need h-h-help. Pl-please." Kirito said trying to steady his breathing.

"Oh my God, both of your health is low. Do you have any teleportation crystals on you?" the boy asks.

Kirito's hand shook slightly as he swipes it down as the menu appeared in front of them as he went to the "items slot" and click on it, pulled out a couple of rectangular blue crystals and gave them to the boy. The boy grabbed one of them as he raised it to the air as both he and Kirito said. "Teleport: Ronbaru!"

The crystal begins to glow as it engulfed the three of them and instantly disappeared.

* * *

Location: Floor 27, Rombaru Town

Kirito was never said a word since they arrived to a hotel in Rombaru and he had been thinking for quite some time. The room he was in had only one bed and had a small table and chair, in which he was sitting in. On the bed was Sachi, who still hasn't moved since the attack and was still recovering. Thanks to the boy that helped them, also giving them potions to heal, they were in a steady recovery. Kirito, however, was not recovering mentally.

All he did since they got to the hotel where the he and his guild were staying was just look down on the floor and just been traumatize by it all. If he had told them about the trap and told them about his true level, none of this would be happening. He blamed himself for his friends' downfall and Sachi's condition and he knew that if Keita ever found out, it would devastate him even more. He could imagine Keita calling him a "Beater" and say that he has no place to stay with them. His imagination gone darker just showing Keita jumping off a cliff to meet his friends in the afterlife and he would just sit there and watch. The thought of it happening was unbearable to handle. He couldn't stand it anymore. The tears begin come out of his eyes and roll down his cheeks before meeting with the floor. The door opens to reveal the boy he met only fifteen minutes ago, but didn't seem to acknowledge his arrival.

The boy closes the door behind him as he sees the black hair teenager silently crying with his hands covering his face. He didn't know what happened to the two of them, but from what he could tell from the boy's sadden state and the girl's severe low HP, he could guess that they either facing a quest boss that was above their level or they were ambushed by low leveled monsters. One of the two might be possible explanation.

"Hey, you okay?" the boy asks concernedly.

Kirito said nothing, but he was able to remove his hands away from his face. His eyes were still in shock and weld up in tears as it roll down his cheeks, unblinking and unfazed of his surroundings. The boy sighs as he sat down on a chair next to the Beater.

"Look, your friend is going to be okay. Whatever happened back their is in the past..." he said but then notice that Kirito wasn't listening. "It wasn't just her that was with you, huh?"

"I couldn't protect them." Kirito said quietly.

The brunette didn't have to say anything to know what that meant. Those two has lost their guild. Something that everyone fears the most next to dying. Dying is one thing, but watching your friends or possibly family members die in front of your eyes before they disintegrate into pixels is something heartwretching. He never had join a guild before, so he doesn't know what's it like to lose someone. But he can probably relate of watching someone die.

"Listen, I—"

The door bursts open, shocking the two boys into submission to see a dark brunette boy wearing brown armor with keys in his hands. But the look on his face was nothing but anger in his brown eyes.

"Kirito!" he yells.

Kirito didn't look at him in the eyes, knowing full well what is going to happen.

"I went back from buying our house and I found out that my guild were gone from my friend's list! What the hell did you do?!"

"Keita I—"

"Don't you _'Keita I—'_ me, Kirito!" the boy named Keita scolds him "Tell me what happened!"

"Look, it wasn't his fault!" the brunette boy said sternly, "He couldn't protect them and he's a devastating state. He was able to rescue _ONE_ of your guild members before she died. You weren't there."

"I didn't know they were going to die when I left!" Keita argues "I thought they would stay in the same floor when I left, but now all I see is Kirito and you!"

"What about the girl?"

"What girl?!"

The boy step away to give the leader of the guild's view to see Sachi, lying on the bed and sleeping soundly. Keita's eyes widen in shock before went into rage mode and grab Kirito by his shirt. Pulling him to his black eyes still watering and shrunken.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SACHI?!" Keita screams.

"Hey, knock it off!" the boy screams at Keita.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Keita argues loudly.

Before the brunette could argue back, the two boys hear sobs. They look and see Kirito tearing up heavily, his eyes watering, and lips quivering. Keita's rage slowly faded away as reality hit him like a truck.

"It's my fault Keita! It's my goddamn fault! I couldn't save them! I promised Sachi I would her and the guild and I _FAILED_!" Kirito cried, "I can't keep a stupid promise and they all died because of me!"

There was an absent of sound minus Kirito's crying, as the two boys stared at him with utter shock. Keita's rage subsided as only the realization made sure that he would see Kirito's emotions falling to pieces. He never seen him like this before and to see him in a traumatizing state and broken down was new to him and the boy that was defending him, must've found them weak and close to death and teleport them to Rombaru. He felt guilty of leaving them alone and now they're dead and it was both their faults.

"K-Ketia, promise me..." Kirito choke in his tears.

He swipe the menu screen up and pressed a few buttons the menu screen disappear. Keita looks down and saw a message was sent to him by Kirito. He click it and saw the message that laid before him.

 _[Kirito has left the Moonlit Black Cats.]_

"P-Promise me y-you would-d protect Sachi." Kirito finally asks.

Keita didn't respond as he still looking at the message that lay before him. He never thought this would happened and to see that another member of his guild is gone and this time, it wasn't caused by death. It was caused by a traumatizing experience that happened only outside of the city and only twenty-six floors where he was. The black clad boy slowly got up, not looking at the brunette, walk passed by him and closed the door behind him. Not uttering a word.

Kirito kept on walking out of the small hallway before finding himself outside of the small hotel and nighttime was present in the sky. He didn't even bother looking back when footsteps came from behind as a somewhat a familiar voice calling for him. He didn't respond, but he was stop when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Hey, can you at least respond when someone's talking to you?" the voice said.

He turn his head around and notice it was the same brunette fellow that helped him and Sachi from dying out in the fields. He didn't say anything to the boy.

"Look, I don't know what happened back there nor do I understand the pain you're feeling. But, are you sure you want to do this?", he said before asking the question.

Kirito didn't say anything, only nodding his head and kept his solemn expression on his face. The boy only sigh as he pat his shoulder before walking ahead of him before stopping his tracks and turns around once more.

"By the way, I didn't get your name."

Kirito was silent for only a few seconds before finally speaking once more. "Kirito."

"Well Kirito, my name's Ozaki Rei. It's nice to meet you." the boy said. "And don't worry, I talk to your friend back there after you left. He wants to wish you good luck and stay safe."

Kirito faintly smiles for the first time since his guild had died. It sounds just like Keita; Someone who's willing to forgive even at times like this. Kirito doesn't know how to respond why he was forgiving him even though it was he, Kirito, who got them all killed because of his stupid level. But, that would be answered for another time. He look and saw the boy named Ozaki Rei left without saying goodbye or he had but he probably droned him out. Nothing seem out of place of the player, but he felt weird that a player was there in the nick of time to save both him and Sachi before dying on their way to the nearest town. Though, there are people out there who are willing to help because it was the right thing to do.

"Maybe there are some Good Samaritans." he said out loud, before heading towards outside of town and into another level.

* * *

 _Six Months Later..._

Location: Floor 49, Myujen [December 25, 2023]

It's been almost a year since everyone was trapped in Sword Art Online and they have officially made it to Floor 70 all thanks to the Clearers. Kirito was one of them and like always his level was by far the highest out of the group. But this time, he had been awfully quiet and never seem to acknowledge anyone's presence and he went quiet the whole time. There have been rumors about an item that can be obtain by an event somewhere in Floor 35 on Christmas. That item was said to be a revival item that can revive a dead player. He thought about getting his hands on it, but made second thoughts and went against it. He knew he could defeat the secret boss easily, but he knew it would be pointless. After all, no one can truly come back from the dead and the item could make all that effort worthless. Saying that it can only revive a player if they died _ten seconds_. If that was the case, then reviving the whole Moonlit Black Cats' guild members would be all for nothing but a bitch slap in the face.

Although, it didn't seem to drain his depression in the slightest and ever since he left the guild he hasn't gotten any messages from Keita or Sachi. He started to have doubts from the brunette named Osaki or whatever his name was six months ago about Keita forgiving him and he believed that Sachi is probably mad at him for abandoning her since then. And he doesn't blame her if she did. Many nights has Kirito been getting nightmares of all of the Moonlit Black Cats members dying, including Sachi and Keita. He tried and tried to save them but every time he made an attempt, all his can do is freeze solid and watch them die. It made him broke into tears and it hurt so much it almost made him go insane and almost commit suicide. He thought multiple times where he could just let a monster to take his life, no matter how high his level was. But his mind kept ordering him to fight and he had no choice of the matter. Not even the mini bosses that gave him some trouble of killing, couldn't welcome him to Death's embrace.

He stayed and watch everyone enjoying this once in a life time holiday before they are facing the reality of this death game. It was funny, this world now he looks at it, reminds him of Game of Thrones and it's ironic that it almost have some similarities; minus the whole house clans, winter zombies, blood and gruesome ways to die. No matter how you die, you die like everyone else in the game. Burst into blue and white polygons before disappearing for good.

"You sure you don't want to get that item Ki-bou?" a voice said.

Kirito has completely forgotten that Argo was standing behind him, hiding her face from the crowd with the hood. How else would he have known about the item without going to the most resourceful person in all of Aincrad.

"I didn't say I'm not getting it." he lied.

The info breaker just sighs, knowing that pressuring the Black Swordsman is going to get her nowhere. But despite all that, she probably could guess he's still not going to get the item.

"You know, I didn't come here to give you some information for free right?" she joke dryly.

Kirito sighs as he swipes his fingers as the menu pops up and begin sending his payment to the info breaker. Argo looks as the message pop in front of her to see her payment has finally arrived, smirking the usual smug she has, but still felt concern about the black hair boy. He's been like this for six months and she could only get about what happened to him. From her best guess, is that he used to join a guild and then left with reasons only he knows. She heard that he killed the guild members to get some of the rare items and left without a trace. Which many of the lower level players believed, but there are holes in that theory. If he did kill the guild members, why were only two of them still alive? Not surprising enough the bastard man who blames all the Beta Testers, Kibaou, said that they were able to escape Kirito's killing spree and was about to report to the guards about a murder but he left the guild before he was caught. Again, there was no evidence of it and the leader, Keita, and the other member, Sachi, said otherwise.

Argo knew something happened to that guild and she knew that if she can't get it out of Kirito, then probably she could get it out of the surviving guild members.

"Well, it's nice doing business with Ki-bou." she said.

Kirito didn't say anything as he got out of his seat and begin moving outside of town and back to his apartment.

* * *

Kirito looks through his inventory where he and Sachi used to share when he was a member of the Moonlit Black Cats. Of course, there wasn't a single item or weapon from the guild was in it. Except for one.

A message pop up in front of him, pausing his dead stare of the inventory. What the message said shocks him.

 _[Voice Message from Sachi of the Moonlit Black Cats. Would like to listen to the message? Accept/Deny]_

Kirito rubs his eyes to see what was actually there and no matter how many times he tried, it was still there. He wasn't expecting a message from her, believing that she hates him now for not saving her friends and possibly Keita told her that he left without saying goodbye. Nonetheless, he was preparing for the worse of what Sachi has to say. He press ' _Accept'_ button as the message disappeared as the voice mail began.

 _"Hello Kirito, how are you doing? I hope you're well. If you got this message then it means I'm alive and well. Originally, I had one if I ever died, but I deleted it and I had remake about fifty messages until I found the right one."_

Sachi let out a soft laughter that made Kirito's heart skip a beat. Such a innocent laughter he has never heard in a long time.

 _"Anyways, I just want to tell you; it's not your fault. It was never your fault for our friends getting killed. You see; Keita told me everything about what happened. How you left the guild because of the promise you made me when we talk. He said that it was his fault for not being with us at the Labyrinth and it was my fault for not being strong enough to save them. You don't have to put all the guilt on you, since we're all responsible for the death of our friends."_

Kirito didn't know how to respond as he continues listening to Sachi's message.

 _"There is something I wanted to get off my chest. When we were sharing the bed, I saw you true level when your scrolling through your inventory. I didn't know why someone with a higher level like you would join a low level guild like us. But I didn't care, it made me happy to see that I didn't have to be afraid since I know you would one day help us get out of here._

 _"I'm glad to have met you and so does Keita. Just remember, you're always welcome to come back to our guild whenever you feel like it. We forgive you. Oh and if you find the person who got us to Rombaru safely, please give him my condolences. There are only a few seconds left, so I'm going to sing you a song."_

She starts humming a familiar song, one that he remembers when he was young. She was singing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and her humming made him release tears from his eyes and drop to the desk. The soothing melody made his heart soften and he could feel the warmth he never felt in a long time return into his chest. The melodious song ended with the final note from Sachi's soothing voice.

 _"I hope we can meet each other someday. Until we meet again, thank you and Merry Christmas."_ Sachi said.

The message ended as there was no noise but the choking sobs coming from the black hair boy. He now realize that his guilt was finally lifted from his chest, wiping his tears from his face. He now know what he must do; he's going to find the Moonlit Black Cats and he's going to apologize to them one way or another. This he promised, that he will protect them. Even if it kills him.


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Location: Floor 35, Forest of Wandering [February 23, 2024]

The young girl didn't know what she was thinking. Silica could've just left the guild when they left this cursed woods, but now she has to do it in here and now she's facing giant apes carrying a wooden club in one hand and a clay jug in the other. If it weren't for her pet dragon, Pina, she would be dead by now. She once more waited for her demise to come, only to hear a high pitch squeal of pain as she looks to see in horror that Pina took the blow for her as the giant drunken ape hit the tiny dragon with its club. It brought the horrid realization to her mind; her dragon sacrifice itself to save her from certain death. Like a loyal dog that will do anything to protect its owner and home.

Silica reaches out her trembling hand, hoping to hold the tiny blue feathered dragon in her arms as if she was a mother cradling to her baby. But was too late as the tiny creature shattered into blue and white pixels in front of her. Her eyes start to water as she slowly looks the other way as the giant Drunk Apes surround her and raise their clubs once more for the finishing blow. The little dirty blonde couldn't move her legs nor her arms to move out of the way with fear gripping her and refusing to let go of her. She can only do is move her eyelids and shut them tight, waiting for the grips of Death once more.

The sound of flesh being pierced could be heard as so did another slashing metallic noise as one of the apes scream in agonizing pain before turning into pixels. Silica opens her eyes as she saw one of them have their chest being stab by a metal weapon, though of what weapon she cannot identify, but the beast died much like its comrade, only to see two figures standing there before her.

One of them was a male with brown hair and carried a silver battle ax. He wore a sky-blue undershirt, black and grey jacket, silver belt, leather boots and long-sleeve sky blue leather gauntlets gloves with some silver armor on his shoulders and legs. The other figure was a girl with blue hair and eyes, about almost a year or two younger than the boy. She had a something level one player used to have during their first times in Sword Art Online; a light blue shirt with grayish blue armor and blue skirt. The only difference she had was that she wore golden and silver shoulder pads and gauntlets with steel knight-like boots that covered most of her legs. The bluenette knelt down, stretching her hand out towards Silica.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

The young brunette didn't say a word as tears start to weld up in her eyes and begin to break down in front of her saviors. She didn't know why she's doing it in front of them, but for now, she just needs someone to comfort her and let everything just come out of her.

Sachi and Keita watch the poor girl they just save from the group of Drunk Apes. It was Sachi's idea to help her when they heard a scream not too far from their destination. Keita didn't want to object, but he wasn't too sure if they could make it on time. Of course, they barely did and it seems that they were too late for saving whoever has died. Sachi held the young brunette, who is probably no older than twelve and question why a girl like herself is stuck in the death game like this makes him sick to the core. Sachi took complete pity on the girl as she wraps her arms around the brunette girl as she tries to calm her down while the girl still crying.

"It's okay, just let it out." Sachi cooed.

Silica continued to cry her heart, not acknowledging the brunette's gaze on the ground.

"What's that?" Keita asks pointing at the ground.

The female brunette looks down to see a small feather that was glistening in the moonlight. Silica picks up the small item as her shoulders shook and she hiccups.

"I-It's Pina. She was my partner" she said, "I-I'm a beast tamer."

"Does it have a name? If it's an item, I mean." Keita questions.

Silica touches the item as a small info box showed the name of the small feather.

 _[Pina's Heart]_

Silica's eyes start to water once more as the pain came back. Sachi held her tight once more as the sadness also enter her as well. Keita could tell this is eating the girls up from the inside and it hurt him inside as well. He knew what it's like to lose a partner; both in death and living. The brunette knew full well that Sachi would do everything to convince him to help the poor girl in any way possible. This was most likely the case for almost a year and now they're in their second year in Aincrad. They did everything they can to save players who were low-leveled than the clearing players and have -for the most part- saved a few players, mostly survivors from a used living guild. Sachi was devastating that she couldn't save them all, forcing herself to lock herself in the room or wherever they're staying. Keita was able to convince her to save lone players from moving to saving small guilds. Much to her dismay.

The brunette boy sighs as he walks to the girls with his hand touching the bluenette's shoulder, giving her his sympathy.

"Come on, let's get this girl to town."

Sachi nods as she helped the poor girl up as they continue their way to town.

* * *

Location: Floor 35, Mishe

Silica didn't say anything other than staring at her mug where her saviors took her to a small restaurant. They introduced themselves to her as Sachi and Keita, much to her being grateful, she couldn't get her mind out of Pina's death and it seems to take a heavy toll on her. Sachi sat next to her whilst Keita sat across them but it seems that Keita kept looking down at his hands clasping with each other as he kept an open mind that he would willingly listen to what the young girl had to say. Of course, she told them of why she was in the woods all by herself, started with some petty argument about health potions and she left in order to fight all by herself, which led to today. Sachi heard the part of how the leader of the guild the young brunette originally was in was holding the health potions and aren't willing to use it anything else. It made her mad that someone is that selfish would exist in this world, excluding the beta testers as everyone proclaimed they are.

Keita couldn't take the silence anymore as he got up from his spot and begin to walk out. Sachi took notice of her partner leaving the door.

"Keita-san, where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm going to get some air," he replied.

Sachi didn't stop him, thinking this wasn't a good time to talk to him about the situation at hand. She looks at the young girl, still filled with grief over the death of her partner/friend. She let out a soft sigh, hoping that she could start a conversation, but doesn't know how. Luckily, Silica saw the bluenette's awkward silence as she took it she's trying to talk to her. She thought to be the first one to talk.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asks.

Sachi's eyes widen, the question came right out of nowhere and her face was flustering red. Trying to avert her eyes at the young girl.

"W-W-Well, I uh..."

She tries to respond but was too flustered. Only for a while, she was able to talk again.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said.

"Oh, I thought that guy was your... You know." Silica admitted.

Sachi's face reddens at the sudden thought of her and the brunette together. It's unheard of and Keita was her best friend, almost like a brother. He would tease her a bit like how any older brother would do, but now he's gone protective and paranoid ever since her friends died and Kirito left.

"No! No, Keita's my best friend," she admits.

"Sorry for bringing it up." Silica apologizes.

Sachi waves it off, "Don't be. It was no harm at all."

Silence once again filled the room. Silica once again asks another question. "Well, is there someone else?"

Sachi kept quiet, processing the question. Of course, she doesn't have a boyfriend, not in real life or in the virtual world, it was absurd to think that. But even so, only one person plague her mind and it ate her mentally. Kirito; The boy wearing all black saved her from death and swore to protect her and her friends. He was part of the Moonlit of the Black Cats family, Beater or not, he helped them many times in the past. But the deaths of Ducker, Tetsuo, and Sasamaru was too much for the black hair boy and force quit in their guilds. It was Kirito who kept popping on her mind, she just wants to him back in their small family.

"...Yeah," she answers.

"What's his name?" Silica asks.

Sachi said with a small smile on her face, "Kirito-kun."

The door open, causing the two girls to turn to see Keita in a fit of panting. The brunette looks at the two girls, trying to regain his posture and breath before speaking loud and clear.

"I...I know how we can get your dragon beck, Silica."

* * *

It's been a while Keita-san," Argo said.

"You too Argo-chan," he replied back.

Keita had step outside to figure out a way to help the poor girl he and Sachi saved. The dragon held something valuable to her heart and he hopes that if any information to get it back. And if there's anyone with solid and valid information, it's Argo.

"I assume you're here for some information?"

Keita nods his head, hoping this would help him get Silica up on her feet, even for a little bit.

"Do you know anything about Beast Tamers?" he asks.

Argo kept quiet for a moment before speaking once more.

"Beast Tamers are players that are able to tame hostile monsters with [Familiar Communication] or [Familiar Recovery], though it's not a well known-class. Very few players are able to tame them, having mix results by the rests of the players. The said Beast Tamers has to feed their monster daily to keep its 'tameness' or else it will go wild and might attack their ex-master. Usually smaller monsters are the easiest to tame. So, what made want to know about them Keita-san?"

Keita kept quiet, the basis of a Beast Tamer was simple yet not well common in the world of Aincrad. It was no wonder they were able to meet one in person, much less than a young thirteen-year-old girl for that matter. How a girl like Silica gets trapped into this death game is anyone's guess, but that's not what the brunette wants.

He finally asks, "How do you resurrect a tamed monster?"

Argo was now interested in the matter of the conversation. "Well now, if you want that information you need to pay up more than the usual pal."

Keita sighs begrudgingly as he swipes his menu and sends in his more-than-usual payment for the info broker. Afterall, she's called Argo the Rat for nothing. Argo accepts her extra payment before continuing her explanation.

"There's an item called a _[Pneuma Flower]_ up in Floor 47 in the Hill of Memories. It only works on the monsters the Beast Tamers have and the said Beast Tamer must go there to retrieve it, but there's a catch."

Keita kept his mouth shut as she took a deep breath.

"The item must be used on the monster's heart in order to work, but its limit is only three days tops and it will be useless after that. The monster's heart will change into remains if the item is not used. It's quite rare in Aincrad and if anyone else gets it, will sell it at a high price." Argo finishes explaining.

Keita was quick on his feet, heading straight towards to the small restaurant before waving goodbye and thanking Argo for the information. The flower that can resurrect Silica's dragon is going to help him and Sachi big time. But there was the fact that it's rare and it can lure in some shady players to snatch it and they'd be too late. Keita didn't think twice about it; he's going to get that flower before the expiration date comes to an end. He slams the door open, causing the girls to look at him in surprise. His shortage of breath was visible from the run and he doesn't seem to hide it.

"I...I know how we can get your dragon beck, Silica." he panted.

Sachi quickly got up from her seat and race towards her tired brunette friend. Silica was confused with the whole ordeal, she could've sworn he said he knows how to get back Pina. Was he telling the truth about bringing her precious dragon to life? Or was it just to bring her false hopes up to lessen the pain? All she cares about is the truth. She'll take anything to bring Pina back.

* * *

Location: Floor 47 Floria, [February 24, 2024]

The trio was able to make it to the floor around past eleven and by the looks of the area they entered, it's something you must witness than rather be told. The floor level was just surrounded by flowers of all shapes and colors across the plains. The natural colors of each petal were breathtaking and it was no wonder why this place was called Floria. Even Keita was speechless and in awe at the sight, while Sachi was gasping like a little girl would when she's dreaming of her fantasy and Silica was just as joyous at the sights of the flowers sniffing their elegant scent each one gives.

"This place is amazing," Sachi whispers.

Keita only nods his head in agreement.

"We better get going before someone gets that flower," Keita exclaims.

Silica's mind click when she remembered why she was here in the first place. She got up and straighten her wrinkle red skirt with a determined look on her face.

"You're right, let's bring Pina back!" she shouts before skipping along the tiled brick road.

The two follow suit as they admire the scenery, whilst keeping an eye on any monsters. Despite the place being peaceful; looks can be deceiving and it can be fatal. A scream was heard when they saw a vine grab Silica by her ankle and raising her up in the air. Sachi and Keita look and saw it was connected to a giant flower with human lips. Sachi recoiled at the sight of the beast.

"A Garish Gerbera." she hissed.

"Sachi, cut down that vine and I'll catch Silica," Keita told her.

Sachi obeyed and grabs her sword, with the cross guard tinted in sea green and palish sky blue. She slashes the vine, causing the human lipped plant to release Silica as she fell. Keita was quick enough to jump in and catch before Sachi finished the beast off with a [Sharp Nail]. The plant monster screech in pain only to disappear into a thousand of white and blue pixels. Just like the Garish Gerbera appeared, more of the giant plant monsters appeared, surrounding the three. Giant Venus Fly Traps and Land Anemone growls at them, some revealing their saliva drooling from their mouths. Silica was the only one trembling whilst Sachi and Keita kept their legs buckled and grip their weapons.

Keita was the first to strike with his battle ax, swinging it around at the giant purple anemone with only a few spins draining its HP in half. Sachi was to follow her brunette friend as she swung her sword at the monster's tentacles when reaching towards her, not seeing the giant flytrap was coming towards her blind spot. Sachi then yanked away from her target as she felt the wind blowing through her hair, looking down at her plant opponent with its maw open wide to snatch her and devour her whole. Sachi twirl around before launching another sword skill, holding it above her head as her attack begin to charge before swinging it down and knocking the giant plant monster to flinch by Sachi's [Sonic Leap] giving the bluenette enough time to land on her feet, with only eighty-percent of her HP.

"Keita, Switch!" she calls out.

Keita responds with an uppercut of his ax, causing the beast to dissolve before the two can focus on their next victim. The Land Anemone screeches at the two, with its remaining tentacles flailing at them and screeching loudly. It lunges one of its tentacles at Keita and grabbing his ax, pulling him with it as it tries to do the same with Sachi's. She was able to dodge the slimy creature, but it was too quick for her to retaliate as it grab her free hand and yank her back into the air. Sachi yelp as she was hoisted up as she swung her sword at the tentacle, causing it to drop her. Keita was also to escape thanks to his strength being higher than the Land Anemone and activating [Whirlwind] to cut down the remaining tentacles. The purple invertebrate scream in pain as it was left defenseless without its tentacles.

Keita turns towards Silica. "Now Silica-chan, attack while it's defenseless!"

The small brunette nods as she charges at the creature and begins stabbing it continuously with her Sword Skill. The remaining HP of the creature faded into nothing and it was finally destroyed. The EXP was given to the trio, with Silica leveling up to Level 37. Whilst Sachi and Keita slightly got closer to their next level, despite being higher than the dagger-wielding girl. With only Keita being two levels higher than Sachi's.

"Let's keep moving and watch out for traps," Keita exclaimed.

The two girls nod their heads as they continue walking on the brick road to their destination. They carefully trek on the road as they kept an eye for any traps, though nothing happened for the moment, Keita couldn't but feel they're being followed but couldn't tell. Sure he could max out his hearing skills in case of an ambush from either monsters or PK'ers, but as of now, he could just be paranoid about...

 _'No, I must not think about the past.'_ he thought.. _'Focus on the state at hand Keita. We're almost there.'_

"Hey, Keita-san," Sachi spoke.

Keita turns his head towards the bluenette, snapping his train of thought.

"Yes Sachi?" he said.

"Did... Did you figure out where Kirito-kun is?" she asks hesitantly.

The sudden thought hit him in the head. He totally forgot to ask Argo about Kirito's whereabouts. The only thing the two has heard where he was was clearing the Floor 51 Boss and he was dominating most of the clearing. The second most powerful player was Asuna, Second-in-command of the Knights of the Blood Oath. He doesn't know about the girl, but from what he's heard is that she's the fastest out of them all, faster than Kirito. Though tracking down the Beater is almost like finding a needle in a haystack. He physically smacks his forehead for forgetting to ask the info breaker.

"Goddammit, I forgot." he scolds himself.

Sachi placed her hand on the brunette's shoulders, giving him her usual sympathetic smile.

"It's okay Keita-san, you just wanted to help Silica is all. I would do the same." she reassured him, "We'll see him again."

The ax-wielder smiles at his friend, it was amazing to see Sachi slowly changing from a timid and fragile girl to a determined and caring warrior. She still has the fear of dying and now has demophobia, the fear of mobs, after the traumatic event that happened. Despite this, she has changed in both mentally and spiritually in Aincrad. Keita hugs Sachi as she returned the hug.

"Thank you Sachi," he whispers.

"You're welcome," Sachi whispers, before parting their moment.

The two look ahead and see Silica waving her arms at the two, hollering at the top of her lungs. "GUYS, COME QUICK!"

Sachi and Keita walk towards the small brunette as they witnessed a large sky garden, four smooth pillars surrounding a white stone pedestal holding a white flower glowing. The three players were hypnotized by the beauty of the item, they approach it carefully in order to not to spring any traps. The Pneuma Flower begins to bloom brightly in front of them, causing Silica's eyes to glisten with awe. Silica carefully touches the flower and it disappears with a message box appearing in front of her.

 _[You have obtained the /Pneuma Flower/.]_

Silica squeals in joy, bouncing up and down, neglecting that Keita and Sachi were there watching her. After what felt like an hour or two to get to the end of the dungeon, have finally got what they came for. Keita walks up to the young brunette and pats her shoulder.

"Good job Silica, let's get back to the inn and revive your dragon," he said, Silica nodding her head and begin following the older brunette and Sachi followed behind.

Once again, they have traveled to the dungeon to return back to the entrance and head back to the current floor they slept. They have fought against the usual plant monsters and have taken them down just as they did when they arrived with some good EXP. They did talk and share some stories about their past, gaining some laughs from some of the jokes to see they have arrived at a bridge. Keita was about to grab a teleportation crystal, only to stop and stretching his arm preventing the girls from moving ahead. Sachi took notice of his sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong Keita-san?" she asks only to get no response from the brunette.

He kept his eyes on the other side of the bridge, fixating to find a slight disturbance. He grabs his battle ax with his other hand slowly as if he's waiting for something to happen. Silica was already on edge as to question what on earth is going on, was there some kind of secret boss they have to beat? Is there an ambush? Her mind came to a halt when Keita looks at her and spoke in a whisper tone.

"Can you throw a knife at the tree?" he asks pointing at one of the trees across the river.

Confused on the boy's request, decided to ease his senses as she grabs her small weapon from her inventory and used all of her power and stamina to throw the knife at the tree. She quickly let go of the tiny blade and made contact with the plant with a purple icon popped up saying [Immortal Object], falling to the ground. After a full minute passed, the three could hear a voice.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice sooner or later." a female voice mock, shocking them in surprise.

"Show yourself!" Keita commands in an unexpectedly demanding tone.

The strange figure came out of her hiding place and step into the light. She was seemingly a woman most likely in her twenties, slim body with red hair in a ponytail and purple eyes. She wore a black dress armor with red outlines and belt, high heels and black and red stockings. She was carrying a spear like a staff and begin to stand in front of the trio with one hand on her hips mockingly. Silica was the only one trembling, remembering who this woman is.

"R-Rosalia..." she stammered.

Rosalia took notice of the scared brunette and to smile mischievously. "Aw, why isn't it Silica-chan. Tell me, how's your pet dragon doing?" she asks in a mocking tone.

Sachi was already hating this redhead woman. She remembered what Silica told her and Keita about how she used to be in a guild with a woman named Rosalia who she was in before splitting up and try to find her way out of the woods. She gripped her sword but not unsheathing it unless the woman struck first. Keita, as well, hasn't let his hand go from his ax as he kept it hold firmly still keeping his eyes lock on Rosalia.

"What do you want with us?" Keita spoke.

Rosalia only scoffs at Keita's threatening tone with a wave of her hand. "Why when I heard you were after a rare item, I just had to get it myself. But I see you still can't do it by yourself I see. Pitiful."

Silica was beginning to feel her legs to tremble at the hurtful comment from this vile woman she only traveled with for only a few days. Sachi had enough with this woman.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she demands, "HOW DARE YOU MOCK SILICA-CHAN LIKE THAT!"

"Sachi-chan." Keita hisses, but she ignored him.

"I can't understand why you people even exist in this world!"

Rosalia laughs. "Hahaha! It doesn't matter young lady. This is our world now, even if someone is able to clear this game the killers are able to get away Scott-free with no physical evidence that they killed that player. After all, I'm just making a living."

She stretches out her hand out to them.

"Now, give me the [Pneuma Flower] and no one gets hurt. Or do I have to have my minions get their hands dirty."

The redhead snaps her fingers as more players appeared from the trees and smiled viciously at them. Keita pulled his silver ax out as Sachi unsheathed her sword, both prepare for battle. It was then Keita noticed that the players' cursors were off; it was the color orange, not green. He looks at Rosalia's cursor and it was green. How can she the only one out the orange-colored guild with a green cursor? It was then it clicks.

"You're the leader of the Titan's Hand, aren't you?" he said.

The revelation shook the young brunette, she was confused, but for Rosalia, she just laughed.

"Oh my god, it took you this long to figure that out! You are truly full laughs boy." she laughs.

"I heard you guys were attacking innocents by luring them away to steal their stuff. You seem to be the only one who is able to pull the strings." Keita exclaims.

"It may be true, but you can't attack me since I have a green cursor. If you attack me you turn orange." she points out, "Boys, take these two out and get me that flower."

Silica was now beyond scared and now borderline terrified.

"Sachi-chan! Keita-kun! We need to get out of here!" she pleads with tears falling onto her cheek.

The bluenette looks at her, placing her hand on her shoulder with a determined look on her face.

"Listen to me Silica, if something happens to us... Use the Teleportation Crystal to get out of here. We'll hold them off," she told her.

Silica tried her best to hold her tears, only giving her a nod before Sachi turns away and walks towards the orange guild with Keita walk by her side. The two look at each other with only nodding their heads in unison before readied their weapons.

"Let's stop them Sachi," Keita said.

Sachi nods in agreement, "I'm right beside you Keita-san."

The two begin their walk to the guild, with one of the Titan's Hand members was the one to recognize them. "Sachi. Keita. Boss, those two are the Blue Angel and the Moon Vanguard! Those two are—"

"Why should I care?!" she scolds the member, "They aren't Beaters, nor are they Clearers. So they are worthless. Get rid of them and get me that flower!"

With no one dare to argue her, the goons begin to charge at the duo. Sachi and Keita were able to parry some of their attacks, knocking them towards the other orange players. Sachi was the first to swing at the other goons, slicing their elbows and chest, depleting their HP down to half. They try to get her health down, but due to her higher level being sixty-five and Keita sixty-seven, It seems that they can't get a tenth of it to deplete. Keita, on the other hand, swung his ax below their feet, knocking them back with his intense strength. His health only drops to five percent but it wasn't anything too serious, after all, he was the strongest out of the two. Without warning, his ax glows a bright silver and slammed it down to the ground, shaking everyone's balance on the bridge and making to fall off and into the river. Unaware that one of Rosalia's minion got up and was going to strike him from behind. Sachi was the first one to respond.

"Keita-san, behind you!" she shouts.

The brunette quickly kicks the duel ax-wielder in the guts before raising his ax and knock him into the river with the others. Now Rosalia was getting really pissed at this point. It should've been easy to take down these kids, and yet here they are, still standing with most of her minions already taken down with no problem at all. She knew she had to do something, but she doesn't want to risk losing her cursor changing into orange. But she was forced into a corner with no escape, she has no choice. She looks towards Silica, still standing on the other side with no one protecting her. Her mind was already at the breaking point, her calm demeanor went into desperate and maniacal one.

"YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM GETTING THAT FLOWER!" she screams, clutching her spear and begins running.

Silica was now terrified to see the redhead woman charging towards her with no way to block or counter the attack. Keita and Sachi notice this and responded to defense. The bluenette swordswoman was the one to look back at the young girl.

"Get out of her Silica!" she shouts.

Stooped out of her thought, she scampered away from them and begin to run as fast as her legs can go. With no hesitation, Sachi was the first to parry Rosalia's attack, knocking her back.

"Switch Keita!"

Keita jumps ahead and knocks the now spear-wielding maniac back. Rosalia was quick enough to get back up on her feet and strikes Keita towards his stomach. His health quickly drained to seventy-five percent, despite the pain not existing in the virtual world, he still felt his breath being gutted from his lungs. The spear was pulled out before having it the dull end hitting his face, knocking him to the ground. Sachi didn't react fast enough when Rosalia switches her attacks towards her. Barely dodging the slash, the bluenette begins to charge her attack with a _[Sonic Leap]_ only to miss.

 _'Damn, she's too fast.'_ Sachi thought, _'I need to get her guard down or else_ _—'_

Her train of thought was interrupted when a sharp pain hit her in the back and saw her health drop to eighty percent. Her scream never came as the horrid flashback of that day, eyes widen only to have been forcefully turned around to see the now crazed redhead lady before regaining her pose. Her grip on her weapon was faulty but only to be pinned down to the ground with Rosalia's foot onto her chest.

Rosalia was grinning ear-to-ear like a maniac as she raises her spear up into the air before speaking. "What's wrong, can't fight back?!"

She shoves the spear into Sachi's left arm and penetrated her elbow. The pain was nothing Sachi could handle, her scream was loud and tears rolled down her cheeks as the mad-lady laughs as her health drop rapidly to sixty-five percent. Keita saw his friend in pain and his anger and fear took control of his body, hoping to save the last of his friends from the grasp of death. But something was stopping him; two of the Titan's Hand's bandits were holding him down. He could feel their wet hands from the river they fell, holding him down and kept him there. The armored brunette struggles to escape from his captors, only to have them to put more pressure on his body while watching Sachi being tortured by Rosalia.

"SACHI!" Keita screams.

Sachi couldn't respond as her cry block out his plead to call her name, watching her health bar draining in front of her eyes.

 _60%...55%...48%..._

She tries to use her free hand to grab her sword, but Rosalia caught on and took her spear and stabs it with inhuman speed. Sachi screams once more as the health bar once more fell.

 _30%...25%...20%..._

It stops at eighteen percent of her health.

 _Sachi LV 65: 2362/_ _13126 HP_

Her fear of dying was now rising, it was happening again. Eight months since that day in the Labyrinth is about to come to an end, by the hands of a psychotic woman who wants a rare item. If the virtual monsters weren't terrifying in the game, then the humans are by far the worst kind. She looks at her soon-to-be killer with no hesitation in giving the redhead woman her pure hatred within the blue eyes of her own. Rosalia once more raises her spear up to the air as high as she could make it.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" she screams.

Keita's eyes widen in fear, screaming out once more. "SACHI!"

Within mere seconds, A loud sound of piercing "flesh" was audible, but to everyone's unexpected reaction. A dagger was piercing Rosalia's back, causing her to freeze up with no movement in her body. Keita and his captors look to see who through that dagger. It was Silica, with her body made a position one would make for throwing darts at their target. The young girl kept her expression still, with only heavy breathing escaping her small lips. Rosalia turns her head towards Silica with no signs of any emotions but murderous intentions spewing from her violet eyes.

"YOU!" she screeches.

Silica's eyes quickly show fear when her name was mention by the leader of Titan's Hand. With no weapon in her inventory left, Rosalia pulled the dagger out of her back, looking at her HP was now forty-five percent of what it was. She's now pissed with both weapons in her hands and ready to strike the young brunette with no mercy. But her attempts were snuffed out when she saw a black blur moved towards her with speed if it was moving faster than the speed of sound, was knock back away from Sachi and to the middle of the bridge. She could only sit up to see who attack her with such speed, to reveal a boy with black hair and black clothing staring menacingly at her.

The boy was pointing his sword at her face, mere inches mind her, not moving from his position. Everyone was surprised to see this strange figure appear out of nowhere and was in close range to kill the redhead. But only two of them knew who this stranger was. Keita was smiling and Sachi slowly getting up to see the man who saved her from her demise eight months ago. She could feel the wetness from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Kirito..." she whispers.

Keita's captors were more scared of the Black Swordsman and without thinking, let go of the brunette and ran for their lives. Silica walks towards her bluenette friend, giving her a healing crystal to recover her health. Keita got up from the ground, making his way towards the black-clad player and placing his hand on his shoulders.

"How did you know where we are?" he blatantly asks.

Kirito not losing his eye contact with the orange-guild leader responds, "I was tracking these guys down because a guild leader they attack a few days ago pleaded someone to put them in prison."

Keita wasn't expecting that kind of answer from Kirito, but he noticed he was finished.

"Also, The girl over there told me about what happened." he gestured to Silica.

The brunette looks at the girls and smiled; he was lucky to have Silica with them to get help. If it weren't for her, he would've lost Sachi. And most of all, if it weren't for Kirito, they would've been dead on the spot. He notices the raven-hair boy pulled out a crystal from his pocket and sent Rosalia away.

"I sent her to the Black Iron Castle to be imprisoned for the rest of her life. The rest of the guild will be there as well," he explains.

Keita nods to see that the guild that almost killed them are sent to face justice. The two stayed quiet for a minute until Kirito felt a tap on his back, turning around to see Sachi standing there with her head hung low and her hands balled up into a fist. He was then already felt the guilt swarming him since that day, he could feel it and despite he swore to protect them from any harm, he still blames himself for not doing more than he could've done back at the Labyrinth.

"Sachi I—" he finally spoke but was interrupted by the girl's sudden movement, gripping him tightly with all of her might and letting tears to continue to fall from her face.

Kirito didn't force the girl away, he could hear the bluenette's whimpers became sobs. He too, feel his eyes water and return the same embrace she is giving to him.

"I missed you." she cries.

"I know... I missed you too," he said quietly.

The two felt someone entering their hug, not bothering to look who it was, but could tell Keita was also feeling the same emotion. Silica was the only one who didn't enter the group hug, letting them have their small reunion. If she didn't find Kirito, she would've lost two new friends she made and wouldn't be able to save Sachi from Rosalia's wrath. She let her lips crack a smile as the trio were finally reunited.

"Welcome home Kirito-san," Keita said.

Kirito didn't say anything, he let the words sink into his mind. He truly was home.


	3. What We've Become and Beyond

Chapter 3: What We've Become and Beyond

Location: Floor 35, Mishe [February 25, 2024]

It's been a full day since the event that has happened. Kirito, Sachi, Keita, and Silica returned from Floor 47 after retrieving the rare item and defeating Titan's Hand guild. Silica was able to revive Pina and it brought tears of joy to the young brunette's face. Kirito was brought up to speed on the events before he came in and stop Rosalia from killing Sachi. He was proud of the young bluenette for growing into a strong fighter, and he was thankful that Keita was also keeping his word to protect her. But there was still that seed of doubt within the black haired boy.

He still feels that he has lost his edge ever since that day in the Labyrinth. He wasn't as strong as he used to be and people in the Clearing guild could tell. His attacks and strikes were sloppy, he doesn't seem to pay attention to his blind spots, and he drains himself throughout the whole battle without a lack of sleep. Sure he did think of returning to Sachi and Keita, all thanks to the voicemail he got from the once frail and scared girl on Christmas Eve a year ago, but the thought of seeing them and watch them die was already killing him on the inside.

Kirito wants to let the past go, he really does. But how can he do that, when he's too stubborn to forgive himself for the past sins. Sachi and Keita have already forgiven him. So, why can't he?

At for the moment, Kirito was sharing a room with Keita while Sachi had her own. Silica left, said her goodbye, and thanked the trio for helping her. Kirito may not get to know about the dagger-wielding girl, but he can tell she's alright. Kirito looks up at the ceiling while Keita was looking through his inventory. The brunette boy looks at Kirito, not saying a word. It has almost been a year since they spoke and they never had the chance to do something like that since Kirito left. He can't blame him though, the horrid memory was still fresh in both of the boys' minds and it still hurt, knowing that he and Sachi will never see Ducker, Tetsuo, and Sasamaru ever again once the game is defeated.

"So, how are you?" Keita asks.

Kirito didn't shift his gaze from the ceiling, "Oh you know, the usual; clearing floors, leveling up, being a snarky asshole to the Clearers."

Keita chuckles at Kirito's small joke, remembering the good times they had. Kirito always had something snarky to say whenever they weren't out grinding some levels. Keita smiles at the good old times, wishing they could bring those times back. But they have to move on; it's something the brunette had learned. And hopefully, something that the black-haired player also learned.

"What about you guys?" Kirito asks.

Keita looks at the Beater, thinking hard about what to say.

"We've been helping lower level players, trying to reduce the deaths as possible", Keita said, "It was Sachi's idea, though."

"I bet it is", Kirito let out a chuckle.

The two laughed a bit before returning to the silence.

"So, what now?" Keita asks, "Since you're back with the guild and all, what do you want to do?"

Kirito didn't realize the thought. He knew he swore to rejoin the Moonlit Black Cats after Sachi's message on Christmas Eve, but he never thought about what to do after that. He had to stay in the Clearers when they reach to the next Floor's boss. He wanted to bring them to frontlines, but since they already had no experience in a boss battle, or albeit the main Labyrinths', he fears to see them die.

"Well, we could do some training", he finally suggested.

If he's going to let these guys in the frontlines, he needs to get them up to his level or at least closer to the ones who were exceptional in the raid. Keita thought about it, a little training to gain some levels might be nice, but he felt that Kirito was hiding something.

"Kirito, what's your level?" he asks grimly.

Kirito's face paled when he heard that question. That same damn question that what brought the downfall of the Moonlit Black Cats in the first place. If he'd only told them his level, maybe they might have a slim chance of staying alive. He looks at his level before looking at the brunette ax wielder. He swipes he menu to reveal his stats and his current level he was in. Keita was astonished to see Kirito's current level.

 _Kirito LV 76:_ _14500/14500 HP_

"Wow", Keita whistled, "You're WAY further ahead than us."

"Yeah, though I've been seeming to... get distracted at times", Kirito said removing the stats, "Guess I'm getting rusty."

 _'It's still getting to him'_ , Keita thought.

The way Kirito paraphrase may confuse a few players. But not Keita or Sachi; they knew what he meant by that. Kirito is still blaming himself for the guild's death. Keita sighs, getting up from his bed and stretches his arms and legs as the sound of popping can be heard.

"Well, why don't we warm these bones up a bit? Like you said, we need to train."

Kirito silently nods and got out of his bed.

"Is it okay if I check on Sachi?" he asks.

Keita gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "Of course!"

He nods him a silent thank you, making his way straight to the bluenette's room. He gently knocks on the door as he heard a shy voice on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kirito", he said nervously.

"Come in!" she said.

The black-haired swordsman took a deep breath and open the door slowly, hoping he doesn't scare her. He looks at Sachi, wearing a light blue nightgown that stretches down to her knees, looking through her inventory with her HP fully recovered. She looks up to see Kirito looking at her, nervous even, she thought it was kind of ironic that it was usually her that was the shy one and Kirito was the one holding his emotions in. She gave him a gentle smile as she closes her inventory.

"How are you doing Kirito-kun?" she asks politely.

Kirito lightly shrugs, "Just fine. We're going to train, hope you're ready for it."

Sachi nods her head, she has always admired him to an extent that she wishes to be stronger than the Black Swordsman. When she heard that name at first, she didn't know who it was at first until she heard the word "Beater". That's was the breaking point for the feeble player. She knew it was Kirito and plans to surpass him. She had trained hard, alongside with Keita, even doing some quests and facing off some bosses as well. Of course, that wasn't her main goal.

"I've heard that you were... Uhm... helping some players since I left", Kirito said.

Sachi nods her head, "Yes, I guess you were my inspiration."

Kirito blush upon hearing it. Sachi could see this was something he wasn't used to and it made her smile even more.

"By the way, what's your level?" he asks.

Sachi had completely forgotten about her level. She was so busy with helping Silica reviving her pet dragon and almost dying, twice, from the leader of Titan's Hand. She looks at her health to see it showing her name and level.

"I'm level sixty-five", she responds.

Kirito's eyes widen in amazement. If she was this high, he could imagine Keita might be either level higher or lower than her. To see her grow this much amazed him.

"I'm impressed," he said, "You're almost ten levels behind me."

Sachi wasn't surprised, to say the least. She did see Kirito's true levels a year ago when he was still part of the Moonlit Black Cats. Despite all that, she did miss the others. She got up from her bed and change her clothes back into her armor. Equipping her sword, she looks at Kirito, giving him a confident smile.

"Let's get going!" she exclaimed.

This side of Sachi was new for Kirito. Her determination and sense of battling made him attracted to her.

 _'Wait, why am I thinking of this?!'_ Kirito questions mentally, _'Focus Kirito, remember your promise and beat this game.'_

"Yeah, let's go", he said closing the door behind them and heads straight to the lobby.

* * *

Location: Floor 56, Pani [March 6, 2024]

"Where the hell is Kirito?!" Asuna roars.

No one responds to her and for good reason: she was terrifying when she's mad. Almost a month has passed and no one in the Clearers has heard or seen Kirito. Many thought he probably died in a really hard quest, but they kept being told that nothing could kill the guy. Asuna had been trying to contact with the Black Swordsman, but he never replied back. She was getting really impatient with the lack of communication and she determined to get answers.

She had become second-in-command of the Knights of the Blood Oath and the fastest player to date. No one could outmatch her in speed, not even the Beater Kirito.

"I'm sure he'll appear", Agil said.

Agil was the only one in the Clearers that was able to stand up and try to calm the raging blonde. Emphasize on trying.

"Well, he better be here!" Asuna growled "He has been getting himself distracted for a year now and is not watching his health! If he doesn't pull his sorry head out of his ass I'm going to—"

"You're going to do what?" a voice spoke.

Everyone turns around to see Kirito standing at the entrance, wearing his usual smug look, with two other people behind him. They were all in shock to see the Black Swordsman decided to show up for disappearing off the face of Aincrad. Even Klein was surprised to see his friend was alright. Though he did have doubts that he was dead, he never got any message from him since the last boss raid.

"Dude, can't believe you're still alive!" Klein said happily.

Kirito looks at his red-clad samurai friend, giving him a small, but genuine, smile.

"Sorry, I was busy getting back groove. But I think we're ready."

Klein tilts his head in confusion.

"We?"

Kirito nod his head but didn't say anything as he walks into the room with the two other players. Klein got a good look at the other two, he recognizes them from his times in the towns on the lower floors. Sachi the Blue Angel and Keita the Moon Vanguard. What on earth were these two doing hanging out with the lone wolf Kirito? He got a better look at Kirito and noticed that his appearance also change.

While he did sport his usual black attire and his midnight black cloak, he wore a black, long sleeve shirt with white and golden trims and silver leather gauntlets, a silver waist armor held by a blue rope, dark blue pants, black and white boots with gold and blue linings. He still kept his iconic sword, but the other colors were vibrant and basically was awe-inspiring.

Everyone notice Kirito's new change and they too were sharing the same reaction as Klein. Asuna didn't know what happened in the past month that caused Kirito to change and she certainly doesn't know why the two other players came with Kirito. But she decided to let it go and decides to make the first comment to the Black Swordsman.

"Did it take you this long for a costume change?" she jabs.

"Haha", Kirito laugh mockingly, "I'm not here for your fashion advice Asuna, I'm just needed a time away to regain my strength."

Asuna mentally sigh to hear the sarcasm hadn't left him.

 _'Good to have you back, Kirito'_ , she thought.

She looks at Sachi and Keita, confused on why they followed the Beater here.

"So, going to explain why they're here?" Asuna asks pointing at the two players.

Sachi kept her pose while Keita just slouches on the wall behind him. They have heard about Asuna's reputation and this was the first time they get to meet her in person. Keita was already impressed, more in her position in the Clearers. Sachi was more neutral with the honey blonde, but she didn't like how she was talking to Kirito like that.

"Didn't hurt to bring in more players to fight", Kirito stated.

Asuna once again looks at the two and then back at Kirito.

"You sure they're ready to be on the front lines?"

"Asuna, I help them get stronger", Kirito said proudly, "I may still be higher than them, but they are s force to be reckoned with."

Asuna was taken back by Kirito's sudden mood. He would never help those to get to a high level, he was a lone wolf Beater. Of course, Asuna knew that Kirito isn't the one who wouldn't put his pride away to help a weaker player outside of the Clearers.

"I can drink to that!" Keita joke.

Asuna had no idea who they were, way too busy with clearing levels and keeping her guild in line. So, she had no idea what happens outside of the guild.

"Alright, but you better not pull anything stupid", she sternly said.

Kirito just puts on his smug smile at the second-in-command.

"Whatever you say."

Asuna nods her head as she begins explaining her plans to the Clearers and on cue, Kirito objected to the idea.

"We are not using the NPCs as bait to lure in the monster!" Kirito objected, "Livestock might be fine, but not the villagers!"

Asuna gave him a cold glare, "They're not real people, Kirito. They can respond unlike us. Also, I'm in charge here."

Kirito clutch his fists, he didn't care if it was a player or an NPC, he wants no one to die. Sachi could see this and decides to step in.

"That may be true Ms. Asuna-san, but I bet there are better ways to lure in the monster without using the NPC villagers as bait."

Kirito looks at the bluenette, smiling at her determination and calm attitude that he had grown to admire and love. He mentally slaps his forehead once again.

 _'Seriously, again with this?!'_ he thought, _'I know it's been about a month, but dammit Kirito keep your pants in check!'_

He looks and sees the two girls arguing about the plan and it seems that no one was stepping in. No one had the balls, except for Kirito, to argue the strongest guild's second-in-command like that. Kirito knew not to argue with Sachi; since he has never actually argued with her ever. He and Keita usually argue about how to take down a mob and it was usually Sachi the one to break it up. Now he's seeing it starting to see his stubbornness rubbing on to her.

"Sachi", Kirito said as he places his hand on her shoulder, "We have bigger fish to fry and I still stand by my statement."

"Of course you would", Asuna grumbled.

Sachi took a deep breath before smiling at her black-haired friend.

"You're right Kirito. I'm sorry", she apologized.

Kirito shook his head, "Don't apologize to me. Once we get rid of this boss, we'll be heading back to town."

Everyone had no idea what has happened and surely, they hope this was all just a dream.

* * *

They were able to kill the boss known as GeoCrawler, though Asuna's plan still was put into action and seemed to work. Though Sachi wasn't happy to see the villagers die and it even put Kirito in a shellshock state. Keita and Sachi were the first to respond, snapping him back to reality causing some confusing glares at the once black-clad Beater.

But it didn't seem matter, they killed the boss and they're ready to move into the Labyrinth to face the Floor Boss. But what nobody expected that the two new Clearers would care so much for the Beater. While their strength is amazing, with Keita's strong hits and speed and Sachi's strong durability, they can't seem grasp on why Kirito would join them.

Klein and Agil decide to get to the bottom of Kirito's sudden absence and why decided to join the two players.

"Hey Kirito, you alright?" Klein asks.

Kirito was sitting on the ground with Klein and Sachi by his side, he just nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to get over it is all", he said.

Agil crosses his arms, looking at the black-haired teenager with skepticism. He knew Kirito is one of the most powerful players in SAO, next to Asuna and her leader Heathcliff, but despite his immeasurable power he was acting like he's in a war and saw things he can't look away. Which, in this world, it is a war. A war against the creator of this death game and beat all one-hundred floors.

But Agil knew better, he was once a bartender in the real world before entering this game. He knew when not to push it and he decides to press on another subject.

"So, since when did you decide to become a social butterfly Kirito?" he asks with a smirk.

The raven-haired swordsman looks at the dark-skinned ax-wielder, giving him a playful smirk.

"Since when are you so fascinated with my social life?" he bemused.

Klein laughs, "Come on Kirito! We're just curious about why you are hanging out with the Blue Angel and the Moon Vanguard."

"Wait, you know about us?" Keita asks in awe.

"Yeah, you guys save low-level players from monsters and PK'ers!" the red and black-clad samurai exclaimed, "You're practically their guardian angels!"

Sachi blushes at the compliment and Keita just smiled. They never cared about being popular, but their good deeds have carried out throughout Aincrad and it seems they became a legend.

"Jeez, didn't think even words get out here with the Clearers", Sachi said humbly.

"I heard about you guys when we're at the market or find some hunting grounds," Klein said, "It's great to meet you in person."

"Same here Klein", the brunette ax-wielder said shaking the redhead's hand, "I always dreaming on fighting in the frontlines. Sachi, not so much."

"Hey! I can fight Keita-san!" Sachi pouted.

Kirito let out a chuckle only to get hit by Sachi on the shoulders, letting out a huff. Kirito and Keita still tease Sachi, more Keita than Kirito, she even does get her chances of teasing them, but usually goes towards Keita and at times, Kirito gets his fair share though.

"I've known these guys a year ago when I used to be in their guild", Kirito said.

Klein's eyes widen and stumble back when he heard Kirito saying the "G" word. Kirito: the Black Swordsman and the Beater, joined a guild? It was something never heard of. Even Agil was surprised to hear this.

"Wait, you were part of a guild?!" Klein yells.

"It's a long story."

The revelations were something they couldn't understand, but they were able to learn that the three used to come from the Moonlit Black Cats, where Kirito saved them and was invited to become part of their guild. He agreed and they all seemed happy, but they learned about the Labyrinth and Kirito's fear. They thought about it and how Kirito's strange behavior from the previous floors and how his attacks were not overpowered like they usually were and his deep depression. And now, after a month of his absence, he's back to his normal self. And he's no longer a lone wolf.

"Well, I'll be damned", Agil admits, "Who knew you'd change for a month and we'd never noticed."

"Yeah", Klein chuckles, "I'll admit; you are full of surprises."

Kirito smiles at the two players, "I'm full of surprises, Klein."

"I bet you are", Klein chuckles, seeing the player he met on Day One was still there. Truly, it was a sight to behold on a grand scale.

"Just a quick question: what level's are you guys?" Agil asks Keita and Sachi.

The two look at the ax-wielder before answering.

"I'm at level eighty-four", Keita said.

"Mine's eighty-two", Sachi plainly said.

Agil's eyes widen in shock and Klein in disbelief. They were only around level seventy and these two were higher then they were. They expect Kirito to give them an answer, but they knew that if they reach that level, then Kirito must've trained them to get there and he's probably already higher than usual.

"Yes, I did help them and help other players when I was gone", he sighs.

The two didn't know how to react or process with the new process, Klein was the first to snap back to reality letting out a heartful laugh.

"Dammit Kirito, you could've told us that's what you were doing!" he laughs.

The black-haired teen didn't expect much less than a shock from the players, especially the ones he befriended with. He never wanted to get any attention other than who he was and wait for the hate comments bounce right off. He was able to get used to them after he left Floor One with the Kobald Boss killed their leader, who was also a Beta Tester. But no one, but Kirito, knew about that and it haunted him.

Sachi and Keita could tell their swordsman friend wasn't use to having compliments from other players, due to his reputation. With some minor exceptions. They lightly smile, seeing that after Kirito being with them for a month he has finally more open to them. He was able to crack jokes and throw snarky comments to any haters to either him or his teammates. They wouldn't be here if it weren't for the Black Swordsman.

Asuna watches from afar, seeing Kirito talking to the other players. She was still angry with him being absent for a month, but she was satisfied he's back. And to her credit, Keita and Sachi were formidable players to the Clearers. The two show their own unique skills; with Sachi being the tank and was able to throw a good amount of damage, and Keita was all about speed and attacks. He wasn't as fast as she was or as strong as Kirito, but he was able to dodge several attacks from the GeoCrawler and was able to get support from Kirito.

She was fascinated by the brunette's own leadership with the trio and it was even more surprising that Kirito, of all people, was listening to his orders. She could never get the black-haired Beater to even cooperate without them bickering at one another since he was a solo player. But now, he's working a small guild with only three of them together. The second-in-command wanted to know how Keita did it.

Sachi, on the other hand, she was on neutral terms. Of course, Sachi didn't like seeing the NPCs getting involved, much like Kirito, but Asuna knew they would respawn after the monster was dead. Sachi was almost similar to her in some ways, but when she's looking at the bluenette now, she's just a humble girl that doesn't say much. Asuna was impressed by her personality changing from in-battle and outside, but it was kind of creating a sort of rivalry with the Blue Angel. Kirito seems to be more comfortable with Sachi around, and she couldn't tell if she was having feelings with the Beater or something else entirely. But it sparks Asuna's determination to get Kirito to spend much time with her.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to go now", Kirito said with Keita and Sachi getting up, "I'll see you guys later."

Agil smiles and slams his hand at the teenager's back, "No problem! Come by to my shop anytime Kirito!"

"Yeah, and don't forget to message me too!" Klein said.

The three smile and waved at the two players goodbye as they head towards the Teleport Gate.

"So, this is what it feels like to be a Clearer?" Keita said wistfully.

"Eh, it's not that bad", Kirito shrugs, "If anything, you'd get bored with it when you have to listen to Asuna's plans once in a while."

"I don't know about you, but I find her speed truly amazing!" Keita said with awe in his eyes, "I can see why everyone calls her the Flash. I have to ask her how to get that kind of speed and agility!"

"If you got rid of your ax, maybe you might reach her level", Sachi jested.

The brunette sharply glares at Sachi who just laughs at him. Something Sachi was starting to do, no thanks to Kirito.

"Never! I'm never going to get rid of my precious weapon!"

"Just saying, for a guy who's a computer geek you sure are slow."

Kirito laughs at Sachi's taunts, he would never expect the once petite girl to throw some banter and to see Keita's reaction was also hilarious in its own right.

"Why must you wound me so?" he exaggerated.

Sachi rolls her eyes, "Don't be such a pansy Keita-san. Besides, if anything it's Kirito-kun's fault for corrupting my innocence."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Kirito objected.

"She's right Kirito. Stop turning Sachi into you! I can already handle one!" Keita jokes.

Kirito playfully gasps, placing his hand over his heart like he's been stab.

"I can't believe you would say such a thing!" Kirito exclaims, "You are a traitor!"

Sachi and Keita laugh at the black-haired teen's antics, followed by Kirito's own laughter. Despite the cruel world they lived in, they were able to find good things from it all.

"Well, it won't be long till you guys become a thing", Keita says nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it won't—" Kirito paused before his face flushed completely red as so did Sachi's, "WHAT THE HELL KEITA!?"

Keita laughed even harder at the two's reaction. To him, it was something he'll never get tired of doing.

"Oh my god, Your faces are priceless!" he laughs.

Sachi made incoherent syllables, trying her best to say a single word while Kirito was glaring angry daggers at the brunette who was still laughing.

"We're not a couple!" The two shouts.

Keita only laughed harder than before he starts running from the now enraging bluenette. Kirito stayed behind as his brain tried to process Keita's joke. The more he thought, the more he felt closer to Sachi. He couldn't understand if this was true love or if it was just part of the game, he wasn't even sure if Sachi _did_ return the feelings. Sure; she was becoming stronger, more durable, and becoming more livid with her teammates nearing death. But behind all of that, she was still the same petite, shy, and humble girl he met a year ago.

A faint smile was emerging from his face, though he could never forgive Keita to start pulling that tease earlier. He was going to get him for that.


End file.
